


Relationship Status Quo

by RainbowPebbles



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: Accidental was the best way to describe how their relationship changed so quickly and so drastically. The hallways of South Park Regional High School were buzzing the next day when it all was thrown out into the open like a day old diaper. But then again, Kyle never expected it to be a secret for long no matter how badly he had tried to keep it a secret in the end.





	Relationship Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking blame The Stick of Truth and The Fractured But Whole for my sudden ship of these two. Like...fucking A.
> 
> EEnjoy this super shitty self-indulgent fic.

Accidental was the best way to describe how their relationship changed so quickly and so drastically. The hallways of South Park Regional High School were buzzing the next day when it all was thrown out into the open like a day old diaper. But then again, Kyle never expected it to be a secret for long no matter how badly he had tried to keep it a secret in the end. 

“So...you and Cartman.”

“Stan, can we not? Especially right now as I'm trying to organize my notes for my History test next period.”

“All I'm saying is you could...do so much better.” Stan blurted out, looking a little flustered. Kyle didn't look up from his flash cards, but if he had he would have seen the look Stan gave him. One of a mixture of feelings. Kyle had known that Stan had felt things for him in the past, hell in the 7th grade Stan had kissed him behind the bleachers of gym. 

Of course it had been ruined because a certain loud mouthed, fat ass had come and crashed the party all too soon. Kyle and him had started fighting and Stan had pretended after that nothing had happened. Since then, they'd ignored it.

Mind you, Stan still had the biggest boner for Wendy. Hell, Kyle would admit Wendy was pretty hot in more ways then one. She was pretty popular and had a brain too. Plus, with all of that she wasn't a conceited bitch and Kyle still remember that time she kicked Cartman's ass. She could hold her own and Kyle liked her as a good friend.

In fact, she was the first one he came out too in the 9th grade. She'd tried to set him up with a friend of her's, but in the end he ended up on her front stoop crying about not feeling normal.

Wendy was his friend, but so was Stan. He'd never come between two people he cared for. 

 

A long, drawn out sigh escaped Kyle as he sat in the now empty parking lot with Wendy.

“All I'm saying is, be careful. You remember what happened with Heidi during and after when she dated Cartman.”

Kyle snorted. “Oh do I remember. But I do like to think it'll be...different.”

“How so?” Wendy asked him, holding a water-bottle in her hand as she began to take a swig. She was terribly skeptical of this. Heidi was one of her good friends and had long since gotten her past demons taken care of. 

“Cartman has a way of bringing the absolute worst out of people. I just don't want him to mess you up too much.”

Kyle smiled. “Thanks Wendy. I know you're worried and I know you care.” He brought his arm up and wrapped it around the girls shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. “Ya know if you weren't gay and I wasn't hung up on Stan you'd make a great boyfriend.”

Kyle blushed but laughed a little. “You're good for Stan Wendy. Be good to him for me.”

“Oh my god is this the Lifetime Channel!?” They both scowled as they looked up to see Cartman walking out of the school with Stan and Kenny.

In the years, Cartman had really grown into his weight and most of it turned into muscle. But he was still a huskier size and he was still a pretty big jack ass. 

“Hey Stan I think Kyle is trying to steal your girl.”

“I am not you fucking fat ass.”

“I rest my case.” Wendy snorted, rolling her eyes at Cartman. 

“Aw c'mon Cartman. Lay off.” Stan encouraged, elbowing Cartman in the arm and giving Kenny a look that asked for back up. 

Kenny walked over to Kyle and Wendy as they stood on their feet and leaned on the redhead. “Yeah man, Wendy has to have some kind of 'feminine' company other then Stan and me.” he snorted, giving Kyle a wink making the Jew roll his eyes.

Wendy moved out of Kyle's one armed hug and went over to Stan, wrapping her arms around his mid section and kissing him deeply.

“Get a roooom!” Cartman called out before smirking at Kyle. 

“What?”

“You wanna take a hint from Wendy? Where's my hello hug and kiss, jew?”

“Oh it's right here.” in which Kyle flipped his middle finger up right. Kenny fell into the snow banks with hysterical laughter. “You been hanging out with Craig a bit too much, Kyle!”

“Yeah Kahl! Jeez you need to be a better boyfriend!”

The way Cartman had said boyfriend was noticeable. Almost as if he was...nervous maybe? Uncomfortable? 

Cartman had always had girlfriends up until they got to the 10th grade. He hadn't been dating anyone to the groups knowledge and whenever anyone asked he always responded “oh they go to another school.”

Which they all knew was not a likely fact because South Park Regional was the biggest school for the outer-lying area's for Colorado other then Denver and Denver was a heck of a drive away. 

“Stop laughing Kenny you fucking white trash!” Cartman shouted at the blonde who was still laughing.

“N-Nah man that's great!” He soon found his way to his feet again, snorting. “Alright, I'm going home. I'll see you dick suckers later.” 

They watched as Kenny met up with his younger sister Karen. She was a 9th grader and she was really coming into her own. Kyle always admired his loyalty to his family, mainly his sister. 

Kyle jumped as he felt large, muscular arms wrap around his mid section. Those pale cheeks of his burning red and not because the cold of incoming night. Kyle looked up at Cartman over his shoulder with a small pout like frown. 

“What?” 

“I'm still waiting on that kiss, Kahl.” The larger male cooed, puckering his lips at the redhead. 

“Seriously, do you have no self control?” he ground out with grit teeth. 

“We'll see you guys later!” Stan called as he and Wendy hopped into his orange jeep. 

Kyle sighed and once the sound of the car had exited the parking lot and disappeared, turned around in Eric's hold. He stood on the balls of his feet and kissed the other in a soft and chaste kiss. 

Eric frowned, looking a little irritated. “Really?”

“What? You wanted a kiss.” Kyle scoffed.

“I don't mean a “Be nice to grandma cause she's loaded' kiss Kahl. I mean a breath stealing kiss.” 

“You never was specific what kind of Kiss you wanted. Beside's I'm not trying to fuck you in the parking lot.”

“We could you know!”

“No fucking way, fat ass.”

“You know I'm not fat anymore!”

Kyle smiled, and Eric returned the smile.

“Can we just go now? I've got homework.”

Eric released the redhead before yanking his hat off his head. Kyle yelped loudly, turning around and trying to yank the item back as Eric held the item high above their head. “Hey, give it back!”

“No way! I'm going to burn this fucking thing!”

“You better not!”

“Kahl, Kahl, Kahl. Let me explain something to you. You've had the same damn hat since the day we met in Kindergarten.” Kyle was still reaching for the item, glaring at Cartman still. 

“Come on Eric, I'm serious!”

“Will you let me finish?” Eric huffed, holding the other by his shoulder away from him. Kyle huffed, standing straight now and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine.”

“Thank you. Now then...” Eric cleared his throat in his typical over dramatic fashion. “It's blocking a perfectly good view.”

“A good view of what!? You're always ripping on me for being Jewish and for having red head!”

“Yeah, never thought I'd date a fucking Day walking Jew.”

“I am not a day walker you stupid mother fu—HMPH!”

Kyle was quickly shut up by Eric pulling him close and slamming their lips together hard and rough. Eric's tongue taking the moment of opportunity and shoving his tongue into Kyle's mouth. The boy always had a good taste to him. Sweet, like cherries. 

Kyle's hands gripped the front of Eric's Letterman jacket he got for being part of the football team. He made a good blocker due to his size and ability to force people to get into fights on the field. Often, the games were won because the other team was disqualified for trying to punch Cartman. 

Kyle never understood why he could be so attracted to someone who was pure evil and pure violence in on embodiment. 

Eric pulled away slowly, nipping the underside of Kyle's lower lip. Kyle gasped softly, cheeks red. 

“But...you have nice hair.” Eric whispered softly, almost as if he didn't want anyone to hear them. He lifted a finger up and twisted it around a bright red curl, smiling. “You should grow it out.”

“Why? So you can say how girly I look and call me a fag too?”

“No. Because it'd be...nice to...look at.”

Kyle watched it clear as day as Eric Theodore Cartman turned bright red in the face from embarrassment. He sighed loudly and exasperated.

“Fine. I'll stop wearing the damn hat so much. Happy?”

“...Nah imma burn it.”

“Eric seriously!”

“For cereal.”

Kyle nearly screamed. “Can we just leave now! Someone might confuse us with the goth kids if we're scene loitering in the parking lot!”

Cartman smirked. “Actually, you'd look good with goth makeup too.”

“I swear how no one pegged you as being into men before is a god damn miracle.”

“And how no one pegged you as being a fucking homo is beyond me too. Now then, your carriage awaits you Princess Kyle.”

Cartman opened the passenger side door for Kyle, making the other raise a brow. “Why am I the princess? You're the one who's cross dressed more then I ever have or will.”

Cartman smiled as he leaned on the frame of the door. “Because I'm going to turn you into my bitch.” He snorted.

Kyle proceeded to punch the other square in the stomach and Cartman grunted loudly, doubling over in minor pain. 

 

The drive wasn't long, as South Park wasn't a big town. However when Cartman drove past Kyle's house, it took the redhead by surprise. “Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“Why?”

“Because my mom isn't home and your mom is a---Don't do it Cartman!”

Cartman snickered, thinking back to that time he broke into an entire musical number about the overweight woman. 

As Cartman pulled his red pick up into the driveway, he looked to Kyle. “What?”

Eric shook his head. “It's nothing.”

“It's never nothing with you Eric, what is it?”

“I'm happy.”

“Well...that's good.”

“I'm happy because of you Kyle.”

The redhead blushed because the other had said his name right for a change. He didn't call him with that stupid “Ah” inflection, or even used a stupid and degrading nickname. He quickly looked out the window of the car. 

“J-Jeez Cartman...”

“Kyle, I'm serious.” Taking the boys chin into his right hand, he turned his face to his. The look on Eric's face showed many different feelings and emotions but the strongest among them was longing. It finally started to click and make sense to Kyle. 

All the names, the fights, the degradation from the other all these years.

“...How long?”

Eric, seeming to understand the question, sighed. 

“A...long time.”

It was quiet for a moment but a soft giggle broke the silence.

“I'm so glad you find my emotions fucking funny you god damn je—It makes sense now.”

“Eh?”

“Your...actions in the past.”

Kyle leaned forward, kissing the other. “Come on, let's go inside. I don't want to stay in your motor oil smelling car all night.”

Eric smiled again. “You're a real pain in my ass.”

“Takes one to know one.”

As they went inside, Kyle noticed the lack of items that showed Eric and his mother. They'd always had a pretty good relationship so it was a hell of a surprise really to see it all that used to be there gone. 

“Eh, it was embarrassing for when I had people over so I asked her to take them down.”

Kyle hummed. “So...where is she?”

“She went off with some guy or something. Says this one might finally be 'the one' Dear god I hope not. This is mah house!”

Kyle rolled his eyes with a smile and tried hard not to laugh but it trickled out.

“I'm serious Kahl! This is mah house! Both she and you will respect mah authoritah!”

“Of course.” Kyle snorted, letting Eric take him by the hand and lead him downstairs to the basement.

Many years ago when Eric was getting older, he'd asked to have the basement as his new room. Really it was so he could sneak out of the house without busting his ass climbing out the window or even waking up his mother. Just as well, since the woman turned his old room into her office/walk in closet. Cartman's mother was...odd. 

Kyle followed Eric downstairs, admiring how the room was almost big enough to be a studio apartment. “It's nice. Been awhile since I've been down here.”

Eric nodded shrugging his jacket off and throwing it into some random pile in the room. He had a large queen bed with dark blue bedding and white sheets against one wall, a tv mounted to the opposite side. Computer and desk pressed against an opposite wall next to the dresser. Various items hung on the wall and a door in the corner led off into a bathroom. Of course it was only a matter of time till he noticed the white, shag rug in the middle of the floor and a makeshift heater with a fire place on it to give it some bullshit rustic look.

“You have to be kidding me.”

“What? It gets cold ya know, we do live in Colorado and this IS a basement.”

“And who chose to live in the basement of his mothers home like a creep?”

“Hey fuck you too man. Beside's....” Cartman moved with a speed and grace Kyle didn't think possible to possess for someone like him; thinking back it made sense when the kid was playing as 'The Coon”. 

“You have to admit it'd be hot to fuck on this thing or at least make out.”

“If you had a REAL fire place.” Kyle snorted.

“Come. Sit with me.”

“I really should be working on my homework at least while I'm here.”

“Uggg, Kahl! I finally have you all to myself, all to my love and devices and you want to do homework? You're such a nerd.

“Nerd?” Kyle snorted, kicking his shoes off as he walked over and sat next to Eric on the rug. “That the best you got?”

Eric rolled his eyes as he laid on his side, resting his cheek in one hand. “Seriously Kyle, wouldn't you rather make out or something?”

Kyle turned red and he sighed as Eric tugged him down next to him. “Really, it's never a case of 'just this' with you.”

“Oh?” Eric moved quickly and pinned Kyle under him, kissing the other deeply now. Kyle moaned into the kiss, letting Eric's tongue enter his mouth but he has the nerve in him to fight the other for dominance. Eric snorted in response before pulling back.

“My jew has some fight in him, aye?”

“Shut up and kiss me, fat ass.”

And Eric did just that. Kyle still fight back against the other, biting and tugging at the large of the two of them. Eric always loved a challenge and maybe it was why he found Kyle so interesting. So desirable. Maybe it was more then just his elegant and sweet face. He didn't look like a stereotypical Jew. Not like those drawings from pre WW2 to during WW2. 

He used to idolize Hitler and his idea's but as he got older he began to realize maybe it was just a way to project his fear of admitting he liked Kyle. The fear of admitting he liked the other boy or even boys in general. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as he was suddenly shoved onto his back with Kyle straddling him. He stared up at Kyle with wide eyes full of shock and surprise. Kyle was smirking down at Cartman with a bright red face and he could easily make out the freckles on the boys cheeks and how they went over his nose. 

'He's too cute...' Eric thought to himself but smirked at Kyle now.

“You sneaky little shit.”

“What? Who says you get to be on top?”

“Uh, I do cause it's my god damn house. Beside's, I'm way more comfortable laying here if you decided to ride my dick.”

Kyle's entire face turned red as he gripped onto Cartman's shoulders, shuddering as he felt the other underneath him grip his hips and buck up into him. 

Kyle asked, throwing his head up a little, body shuddering as he felt two warm hands slide up his sides and under his shirt in an attempt to remove it. Already, he could feel his pants had become way too tight and honestly he wasn't even ready or prepared for Eric to see him naked but thats because he was embarrassed of his underwear he decided to wear that day. 

“I wish I'd thought of this when I woke up this morning. Damn it all to hell.”He thought to himself as he felt Eric shift so he was sitting up now. His lips moving on his throat with kisses and bites. 

“H-Hey don't leave too many marks...” he whispered softly, clinging to Eric tightly now as his arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him in closer.

“I make no promises. Besides, how else can I show the world you're mine.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Jeez, you're a real piece of wo—Oh fuck!” Kyle shouted loudly, body tensing as he suddenly felt a cold hand drift down into his pants. When the fuck did Eric do that?

“God damn it C-Cartman, warn a guy next time!”

“Hey Kahl...”

“W-What?” He whispered, shuddering as he felt Cartman stroke his skin.

“I'm noticing something's right now.”

“Like what? Thinking is dangerous for you isn't it?”

“Well...did you shave just for me? Or are you so girly that you don't have pubic hair?'

“Y-You gross ass mother fucker!”

“Also....is that lace?”

'Oh no...shit!'

“A-Ah well you see—Did you wear panties for me Kahl!?”

“I did not!”

“Oh you so fucking did! I want to see!”

“I did not wear them for you asshole, let me explain!”

“Okay, this 'otta be good!”

Kyle sighed, rubbing both his temples with two of his fingers on either side.

“So...you know my brother is at...an age now.”

“Yeah?”

“Well...you see he's got his girlfriends now.”

“He's like what...12?”

“He's 14 now jackass. He's getting a lot of action just because he's a genius. Who knew! Anyway, can I finish?”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch.”

Kyle scowled as Eric began to laugh at his own joke. 

“ANYWAY!” Kyle loudly shouted. “Well, I woke up late this morning and all my stuff was in the wash still from last night. Mom wasn't feeling well and didn't get to them and I didn't know till this morning. So I grabbed the fastest item of clothing I could find...which happened to be a pair of panties left by one of Ike's girlfriends....”

“Daaaayum...can I see!?”

“Eric Cartman, are you fucking serious!?”

“Very much so! I am very much fucking serious Kahl Brovlowski.”

Kyle groaned, rolling his eyes. “They belong to a middle school girl.”

“Yeah and that didn't stop you from wearing them. Thank god they aren't your moms or I'd be worried.”

“Stop picking on my mom!”

“Well maybe if your mom wasn't such a fat cow!”

“Don't call her a fat cow!”

“I can't call her a bitch, I can't call her fat, I can't call her a cow! Give me something to work with Kahl!”

“Do you want to see them or not!?”

Eric huffed, leaning against the nearest wall now and crossing his arms over his chest like a child. “Fine. But make it worth my while.”

“I'm sorry what?”

“Dance for me! C'mon Kahl. You have a nice ass, I'd love to see you shake it a little.”

Kyle glared at Cartman. “I really should kick your ass.”

Eric smiled. “Please?”

“....” Eric never said please, unless it was in mocking. So for him it was a small victory when dealing with the monster known as Eric Cartman. Why did he agree to go out with him again? He had no idea, he must have been high from the fumes of his truck. 

Kyle got up off the others lap and could hear a very loud and disappointed whine come from Eric. Quickly, Kyle turned his back to the other on the floor still and took a deep and shaking breath. 

His fingers shook as he fiddled with his pants that had already been unbuttoned by the others hand, but dropping them down was...something else entirely. 

His white button down shirt and red sweater vest were placed over his jeans and he could easily use it to cover himself if he needed to.

“What's the matter, Kahl? Chicken?”

“I am not chicken!” and with that, he dropped his pants and stepped out of them before turning around to face Cartman. He now stood in the others basement in his ankle socks, and an overly large dress shirt and a sweater vest. 

Cartman felt like he might just jizz from the sight alone. Kyle looked so fucking hot standing there in front of him he felt like he wanted to bend him over his desk and fuck him raw. But in reality, if he did that Kyle would hate him forever and break up with him. He'd worked and waited too long for Kyle to be his and he was not going to ruin it. 

His eyes drifted down to the others crotch and nearly laughed out loud as Kyle tugged his shirt down to try and cover himself. They were a very delicate looking fabric, pink in color with white lace along the edges. 

“So...not what I was expecting.”

“D-Don't make this awkward!”

“C'mere.” Kyle quickly moved to straddle the other again on the floor again and Cartman ground up his hips into Kyle's and the redhead gasped again.

“Are...Are we going to do more?” Kyle whispered, looking at Cartman with hazy and lusty green eyes. Cartman groaned, nipping at Kyle's earlobe. “Do you want to?” Eric whispered into the others ear with hot breath.

“...Y-Yeah...I do.” he whispered softly. 

“Then let me hear it, Kahl. Tell me how awesome I am and ask me for my super awesome and great dick.”

“Cartman.” he growled lowly, glaring at him.

“Kahl.” He responded back smugly. Kyle glared at him, reaching his arm back to get ready to strike the other and to stand and walk out but Cartman kissed him again, and Kyle melted away. 

“You're such an asshole...” Kyle muttered and Eric smirked still.

“I'm still waiting.” he teased, bucking his hips up and grinding up into the others clothed ass. Kyle gasped, arching his back and pressing his chest against Cartman's in response.

“F-Fuck, Eric!”

Cartman shuddered as he heard Kyle scream out his name. Not his last nice like he usually did, but his first name. It was a major turn on for him really when his partner would call out his name. Kyle was working his jewish charm well. 

“You know what you gotta do to get me to continue, Kahl~.” He purred deeply, dragging his tongue along the hallow of the others throat before sucking underneath his chin. Kyle choked back a moan, but in the end his own body won in the end. His straining hard on pressing through the fabric of the panties he wore and he could feel Cartman's own arousal as well. 

“Fuck...me.” Kyle gasped, voice deep with arousal, want, need, and a pure anger and hatred for himself that he was driven to the point he was ready to beg. But damn if his own pride wasn't going to win. He wouldn't stoop so low.

“You can do better~.”

“I swear to GOD!” Kyle shouted, glaring at him. His voice whispering low. “That is the most you'll get.” He growled low. Cartman pouted before sighing with his trademark eye roll. 

“Fine, fine. We'll work on your dirty talk. But for now--” Eric flipped them over so Kyle was under him and before he knew what was happening, Cartman was stroking his hard on pretty fast.

Kyle let out a loud cry, feeling absolute embarrassment. He couldn't help but cover his face to prevent Eric from seeing the flush spreading across his cheeks. But Eric already knew. 

The brunette forced Kyle's hands down by the wrist, leaning close and kissing him deeply. “Let me see your. You're too pretty to hide from me.” he whispered. Kyle sighed deeply, shuddering as he felt one of Cartman's hands travel up his stomach and chest under his shirt in order to rid him of it. Kyle huffed, glaring at him. “Hey, why aren't you getting undressed either!?”

“You expect me to do it myself?”

“God, you're real fucking lazy.”

Kyle reached up, helping Eric out of his shirt. (He pretty much just yanked it off because fuck it.) Cartman undid the zipper and button of his jeans, leaving it at that. For him, fucking someone with his clothing on was a bit of a turn on for him. 

Kyle finished removing his own shirt, before tugging the taller of the two into another kiss. Cartman let Kyle have control for a moment of their kiss. Humming low as the redhead shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

If Kyle tasted sweet, Cartman tasted spicy with a bitter undertone. But it wasn't a bad taste, something more acquired. But then again Cartman was one of those acquired taste's anyway. 

Cartman growled softly as he took over control, using one hand to grip Kyle's jaw in his hand tightly. Using his thumb, pointer finger and middle finger he forced the others jaw opened wider, shoving his own tongue to dominate the kiss. 

Kyle let out a loud whine, letting the other take over for a moment before trying to fight back just as hard. The worst thing in the world just decided to happen at that moment. 

“Oh for fuck sake.”

“You just HAVE to keep your ringer on all the fucking time, Kahl.”

Sighing, Kyle reached over to his back and fished his phone out of one of the front pockets. 

“Oh shit, it's my mom.”

“Put her on silent then!”

“No way dude she'll be furious!” And with that, Kyle moved and rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Hi mom.”

While he spoke on the phone with Sheila for a moment, Cartman lent over and kissed Kyle's shoulder and that earned him a stiffened gasp. “I-It's nothing mom I'm fine really! I-I'm just at Cartman's!”

Cartman hummed watching Kyle closely before he smirked a bit. Using two fingers, he gently began to finger Kyle. The boy under him quickly clamped a hand down over his mouth to hide his voice with a soft whine. 

'Damn you Cartman! If my mom learns what we're doing it'll be hell for us both!” he thought loudly. 

“A-Ah! Sorry mom I gotta go, Cartman's trying to cheat on this game we're playing! I-I'll be home in a bit!”

Kyle quickly hung up on his mom and fell onto the rug completely. “F-Fucking asshole! That's a dirty trick!” he shouted, whimpering as Cartman thrusted his fingers harder.

“Well I don't like being fucking ignored. You're such a fucking momma's boy.”

“H-Hey you have no right to talk!” he shouted, biting his lower lip as he pressed the side of his cheek into the red now. He whined, legs shaking as his cock twitched. 

“I'm not as bad as you.”

“E-Everytime you were a shit and we c-called you on it you'd always go 'but maaaaaaaaam!'” Kyle challenged, mimicking the other. 

Cartman glared at him, using his free hand to slap the other's ass hard enough to leave a mark. Kyle gasped, crying out as his face turned even redder. “F-Fuck!”

“You wanna keep back talking? “

Kyle bit his lip as the brunette kept moving his fingers in a thrusting and scissoring motion. “F-Fuck!” Kyle shouted as Cartman found his prostate. But that spank had also helped him along the way, considering his cock was twitching like crazy with pre-cum dripping out of the slit. 

“C-Cartman...” He whined, looking over his shoulder at him with hazy eyes. “P-Please...”

“Please what?”

“D-Don't tease me anymore.”

With a smirk like grin, Cartman removed his fingers before flipping the other onto his back. He gripped his hips tight enough to bruise and with a deep breath he thrusted hard into the other. 

The room filled with cries from both boys; Kyle's of shock and mild pain, and Cartman's of pure bliss.

He couldn't help but admire how hot and TIGHT Kyle was. A sensation he'd only really dreamed of since he was 14. A sensation he'd always think was simply a futile dream and nothing more. But here he was, balls deep inside the boy under him. 

One hand remained on Kyle's hip as he lent over the other, using his free arm to keep him propped up. “Are you okay?”

Kyle panted heavily, cheeks as red as his hair and body shaking. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I-I'm fine...” he whispered, wrapping both of his arms around Cartman's neck and bringing him in close for a kiss. It wasn't rough or needy this time in the usual sense. But more of a sweet and passionate need.

As they broke apart, Cartman kissed down his jaw to his neck and sucked at the hollow of his collarbone, leaving a bright purple bruise.

“H-Hey remember my mom might see these!”

Cartman simply showed he didn't care if she saw by beginning to move his hips slowly. Kyle whined, one hand reaching up and threading into Cartman's hair. Fucking A, did Cartman enjoy that. He'd always been a bit...odd. The past cross dressing, the soda-masochistic behavior. It all really fit him now. He liked being in control and being dominant. He did have a small hope in the future Kyle might at least be willing to give it a try. If not, that was fine too. He'd be happy just to have Kyle to himself. 

He pulled back to stare at Kyle with a feral look in his eye. “Good. Let her see I've claimed your Jewish ass as mine.”

Kyle looked away with a gasp as Eric began thrusting harder and faster into him. He whined, clinging tighter to Cartman. “F-Fuck! C-Cartman, harder!”

Cartman was more then happy to oblige with the request, enjoying making the other lose control of himself. Kyle was always so smug, so full of himself, so prideful and condescending. But now, he had him on his back, legs spread and begging to be fucked like a little whore. It was such a thrill, Eric was elated with delight. 

“That's right Kahl~. Beg me.” 

“P-Please...Eric...” he whispered, biting his lower lip. “G-Go harder.”

Cartman continued thrusting harder and faster. The room filling with the sounds of their grunting and moaning. (Or in Kyle's cause high pitch squealing.)

Kyle's hands dragged down Cartman's back, leaving claw marks in it's way. Cartman groaned lowly, placing a kiss on the others wrist before reaching down and beginning to stroke him.

“C-Cartman...I-I'm close.” He whispered, voice hoarse from the activity. 

“M-Me too. Fuck!” Eric growled, eyes shutting tightly and moving harder. He quickly yanked Kyle up into his lap, sitting like before. “R-Ride me. My back is beginning to hurt.” he grunted, leaning against the wall. Kyle began to grind and move his hips, but frankly it wasn't exactly riding. 

Cartman rolled his eyes, gripping Kyle's hips again and bouncing him. “A-Ah!” 

Kyle hid his face in Eric's shoulder, clinging to him tightly still. He whined before gasping as he came in between themselves.

It took a few more moments of Eric forcing Kyle to move before he came inside of Kyle. The redhead grunted, feeling the warm seed fill him. Frankly, he should have made Eric wear a condom but that was past the point of no return. He'd have to deal with it later.

The two sat like that for a long while, Kyle resting on the other with his head on Eric's shoulder.

“...You alive Kahl?”

“Hmm.”

“Is that all you can say? Is 'hmm?' Jeez how ungrateful.”

“Hn...f-fuck you.” he whispered, sleep filling his voice. Cartman let out a loud laugh before lifting the other off his cock, earning a loud gasp in response. Cartman stood, carying the other to his bed before laying him down to let him sleep. Beside's he could work on his homework(he'd more then likely wait and have Kyle help him. Frankly he didn't give a shit about it anyway.) Or he could catch up on a game on the PS4. 

Yeah, he wanted to play his game more.

 

Kyle awoke about 2 hours later, sitting up with a yawn and to the sound of Cartman screaming at some boss battle. He seemed to be fighting a fire based diety of some kind. “Fucking Ifrite and your god damn fire!”

“Isn't that the recent Final Fantasy 15?” Kyle asked, causing Eric to jump a foot in the air from his spot. “Shit Kahl don't scare me like that!”

Kyle snickered. “Sorry.” He moved forward, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders around the front of the other. His chin rested on the others left shoulder as he watched. 

“Fucking shit god damn it!” Cartman shouted, grunting as he pressed the pause button on the game and held his head in his hands. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just...getting a headache. Dumbass doctor said it was a stress headache that get worse with my cursing.” 

Kyle smiled with a nod. “So...the V-chip is still causing you problems.”

“Fuck. You.”

“I. Just. Did.”

Eric snorted. 

“You mean you did two hours ago.”

“I WHAT!? Oh fuck mom is gonna flip if I'm not home before—Relax Kahl. Jesus, don't get your panties in a bunch. I gave them some bullshit story that you fell asleep while helping me study.” he shrugged a shoulder over to the door where a bag of things for Kyle rested. “Told them you were gonna crash with me over night.”

“...Why would I?”

Cartman yanked Kyle into his lap, forcing the other to sit over his lap like a child. “So I can keep you all to myself for tonight.”

“We have school tomorrow.”

“Ah but even the smart assholes like you are idiots.”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“Tomorrow's Saturday.”

Kyle stared at him long and hard for a moment. “If this is a way to get me to skip school with you it won't work.”

Cartman reached over and pressing the big PS button in the center of the controller, it pulled up the main menu with the date and time on it.

6:55 PM, Friday December 8th.

“Ya know for a genius in AP classes, at least I know what the day of the week i—ACK! Ow! What the fuck Kyle!? Stop hitting me!”

“You are such an asshole you know that!?”

Even if their relationship had changed, it still hadn't changed in some parts. Mainly where Kyle is always annoyed with Cartman and his smart mouthed comments.

Of course the two of them would never have it any other way then that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope I was able to capture Cartman and Kyle's personality right. I'm so used to writing out the typical Seme/Uke dynamic and it kind of showed here too. If anything can be done to help me write these two better, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
